


The Kids From Yesterday

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Songfic, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: It’s New Years Eve and Dan has found himself out on the balcony reflecting about the wonderful 2013 that he and Phil had spent together.





	The Kids From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally posted on New Years Eve of 2013 as a nod to the end of what was the start of their big success in opinion. They'd been doing the radio show and being invited places, and each of their channels were booming! 
> 
>  
> 
> Original A/N: Welp. This is it, my last fic of 2013, so by default it had to be a “New Year’s Eve” fic. Anyways, I thought of this listening to the song “The Kids From Yesterday“ by MCR, so yep! It’s short, but not quite drabble short x
> 
> I’m wishing all of you guys a super Happy New Year and I’ll be back next year with a prompt I just recently got and maybe a chaptered fic. (We’ll see)

_"Here we are and we won’t stop breathing_  
Yell it out ‘till your heart stops beating  
We are the kids from yesterday, today”

Dan was stood outside in the cold December air. His head rested against his hand, as he gazed into dark night sky that was being illuminated by the bright city lights. The city looked so magical up from up there– In the balcony of a high-rise penthouse. He and Phil had been invited here by their friends at BBC Radio 1 for a New Year’s Eve party.

He should really be inside having another drink or socializing and dancing, and just generally have a good time, but he wasn’t feeling it all the way. He was definitely in the partying spirit, it was just something about saying goodbye to 2013 that was overwhelming him.

2013 had been such a fantastic year for them. It was almost surreal. He and Phil had accomplished so much; More than he could’ve ever imagined. It was just so hard to grasp the fact that the silly kids with cat whiskers on their faces had come so far.

Dan sighed, and wiped a stray tear that threatened to fall.

He should go back inside, have another drink or two and find Phil but he was frozen. He didn’t want to have to go back in there with all of the people. It would only make it worse. At least he could breathe out here.

Dan stood up a bit more but continued to stare at the skyline. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even heard Phil come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

“I knew you’d be out here.” Phil said softly.

Dan jumped slightly but then relaxed into Phil’s touch. “Well, you know.” Dan said, his voice trailing.

“You should come back inside with me. The countdown is going to be starting soon.” Phil said into Dan’s neck.

“I know but can’t we just watch it from out here. I mean we can see a screen right over there,” Dan said pointing in the direction of it.

“Alright,” Phil said, pulling Dan closer to him.

“You smell like Rum,” Dan teased.

“Well you know how much I love Strawberry Daiquiris.”

Dan nuzzled into Phil a little more. Watching as the countdown neared ten. As it got closer and closer, he could feel himself start to panic. He couldn’t say goodbye to 2013 just yet.

He felt Phil squeeze him. “Get ready to count!” He chimed.

Dan swallowed nervously as he took one more mental recap at 2013 before saying goodbye to it all together.

_**“10”** _

_They got a radio show on BBC Radio 1, and managed to not get fired from it. He and Phil, two kids who at the time were sitting in a dark bathroom with their phones as torches, doing “Viewer Spooky Happenings”, got their own show._

_**“9”** _

_He met and interviewed Fall Out Boy not once but three times this year. Dan could fondly remember the countless number of hours he used to spend listening to their music. His teenage self would have never in a million years guessed that he was ever got to meet Fall Out Boy let alone interview them._

_**“8”** _

_They received a Sony Golden Headphones for UK’s favorite Radio Presenter. They’d barely even had their show for five months when they received it. He, “The Full Time Internet Hobo”, won an award for something._ _  
_

**_“7”_ **

_He and Phil both hit one million subscribers, and then he proceeded to hit two million and then just a couple days ago three million. The same eighteen year old Danisnotonfire that argued with his idol, AmazingPhil, on wether or not he should officially start his channel by uploading a video had over three million subscribers._

_**“6”** _

_Gerard Way followed him on twitter. Gerard-fucking-Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance followed him. He could still see his fifteen year old self applying eyeliner as he listened to “Teenagers”, along with the rest of the Black Parade, dreaming of one day meeting him._

_**“5”** _

_They presented at Reading Festival. “They guy with the hair from youtube and Radio 1 and "Some British kid who happens to be AN INTERNET CULT LEADER”, presented at the same_ _festival he’d skipped work for when he was sixteen._

_**“4”** _

__They presented at the Teen Awards and got to interview so many celebrities, including Taylor Swift! The two kids who spent a majority of their day_ _verbally abusing another while falling to play Sonic, presented at an official awards show.__

_**“3”** _

_They opened their own official UK merch store. The two kids, well mostly himself, that would play endless pranks on one another. were doing business things._

Dan was too lost in thought to acknowledge that Phil had let go of him and had spun him around so that he was facing him.

_**“2”** _

_They were voted Sugarscape’s second and most hottest of 2013. The shy yet bold kid from Rosendale and the"emo"_ _twat from Reading that kissed on the Manchester Eye, were officially the hottest couple-Well at least according to Sugarscape._

Dan felt as Phil placed his hands on his hips and pulled him close.

_**“1”** _

_He became the most comfortable and happiest he’s ever been in all of his twenty-two years of living. “2013 Phan” didn’t just fall out of the sky, it fell out of the love they felt like they didn’t have to hide or explicitly state; It was pretty implied. It came from the same kids that were lying on Phil’s bedroom floor in Manchester with cat whiskers on their faces entangled in the other’s embrace._

Dan was pulled out of his thought when he felt Phil’s lips press tenderly against his own. The sensation of his warm lips gliding against his own was just so relaxing. Not to mention how nice it felt as he ran his finger along his hips. As Dan melted into the kiss he smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, forgetting all of the things he was stressing about.

2013 was all them; It was the same passionate kids from 2009 who loved what they did that made it happen, and they were the same kids, standing here now as they transitioned into 2014.

Phil pulled away from Dan and smiled at his flushed and teary-eyed boyfriend as he wiped away a tear.

“Happy New Year Dan.” He said softly.

“Happy New Year to you too Phil.” Dan said, as he wiped away a couple more of his tears.

“We did pretty well for a couple of kids, huh?” Phil said with a chuckle of disbelief.

Dan cupped his cheeks and kissed Phil as passionately as he could. He kissed him like it was 2009 again. He poured every heartfelt emotion that he had associated with Phil into it and it was almost as intense as the fireworks going off around them. It was only for a few seconds but it felt like they’d been standing there, engulfed in one another’s lips for five years.

“We sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original secondary A/N: Just wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year! I also wanted to thank you guys again for such an amazing year. I never thought any of my fics would get to twenty notes, let alone over one hundred (That’s mental)!
> 
> Anyways, I seriously love you guys and hope that 2014 is either better, just as great or greater than 2013 was for you!
> 
> -Emejig16 xx


End file.
